


Under the rain

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: - Don’t you mind getting wet? -, the queen asks, with her usual smile on her face.It’s warm.Leanne shakes her head and some water come flying around from her hair.They both laugh.(Written for a sentence meme)





	Under the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

It’s raining in Crimea that day.

Leanne doesn’t mind it; of course when it’s sunny she’s at her happiest, but there’s something calming in the rain, something poetic.

 

She’s getting all wet, standing on the balcony of the palace but she doesn’t mind.

She has her eyes closed, breathing in and breathing out, feeling the world around her.

 

It’s a slow song, maybe even a little melancholic, but it’s also sweet, hopeful.

 

She hears some footsteps getting closer, and her eyes snap open, and she turns her head.

She sees Elincia. She’s stepping outside as well.

 

\- Don’t you mind getting wet? -, the queen asks, with her usual smile on her face.

It’s warm.

Leanne shakes her head and some water come flying around from her hair.

They both laugh.

 

Elincia approaches Leanne now, and her hand brushes against her arm.

 

They stay there, in silence, looking outside, then Elincia chuckles and she blurts out:

\- When I was younger, I remember my nanny telling me that when it rains it means that you did something wrong, and that the skies are crying because of it -.

She’s still smiling, but it seems sadder now.

\- And every time it rained I’d hide in my room and cry under the covers because I thought I did something wrong… Eh, it’s been so long since I’ve thought about it -.

 

Leanne can feel the sadness starting to take a hold of her, but she can’t allow something like this to happen.

She takes her hands between her and she brings them to her face, kissing them.

\- “The skies are crying for you darling, some call it rain”, she’d say -, Elincia starts then, and she doesn’t even know why she keeps talking, but she has to let it out.

Leanne’s caressing her hands, and she keeps talking and talking about her childhood, about how her life was before this.

 

She’s trembling – she doesn’t know if it’s for the cold or for the memories – and she feels Leanne’s arms around her.

She’s started singing, and Elincia closes her eyes.

 

She starts to feel at peace.

She still remembers, but now her memories are full of happiness. She doesn’t feel sad anymore, just glad that she got to experience the things she experienced in her life.

She feels grateful for all the things she had and for all the things she has now, and she feels grateful also for that moment and Leanne’s presence.

 

She’s kind enough to wait for Leanne to finish her song to take her face between her hands and to draw her into a sweet kiss.

She can feel Leanne’s smiling against her lips and she can’t help but to smile back.

 

\- Better? -, Leanne asks.

It has stopped rain.

\- Better -, Elincia replies.

She’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence was: “The skies are crying for you darling, some call it rain”


End file.
